The Adventures of Chloe Kent
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Cannons- follow Chloe Kent as she and her older brother, Clark, find out more about their abilities…


**The Adventures of Chloe Kent**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**Cannons- follow Chloe Kent as she and her older brother, Clark, find out more about their abilities…**

**INTRODUCTION**

It was just another normal day as Martha Kent watched her young son, Clark, running around in the flower beds. She laughed loudly as he plucked a flower and presented it to her with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you, Clark," smiled the redhead, placing the violet behind her ear and posing with it.

"Mama, what's that sound?" he asked her. Martha listened and heard a quiet whizzing sound. She stood just as a mini earthquake hit the earth.

"Oh my!" cried Martha, holding onto the railings of the front porch for stability.

"I see something!" cried out Clark, before running off to behind the barn. He returned a few minutes later with a little bundle, cradled up carefully to his chest. "Mama, look at what I found!" he cried as he bounded up to show his mother his findings.

Martha looked at the small bundle and gasped loudly.

Clark held a newborn infant with blond fuzz atop her head and big blue eyes that looked at Martha with much curiosity and innocence that the woman took the little baby from her son's arms.

"Clark, where did you find her?" Martha asked her son, her hands gently freeing Clark's shirt from the little girl's fingers.

"In a pile of hot metal. It looked like a spaceship had landed in the middle of the abandoned cornfield," Clark answered Martha, tugging her along to show her.

The woman stared at the sight before her. There was, as Clark said, a crashed spaceship in the middle of the abandoned cornfield.

"Well Clark, how do you feel about having a new sister?" Martha asked her son, who eagerly bobbed his head up and down several times before zooming off back to the farm. The mother shook her head as she followed her son.

~xXx~

Jonathan shook his head as he listened to his wife telling him about the newest member of the family.

"I'll call up Lionel in the morning and ask him to pull a few strings," said Jonathan, sighing as he looked at the adorable bundle in his wife's arms. It had been a little over two years since the Kents had taken in Clark, and they were considering adopting another little boy so that their son would have a friend. "In the meantime, I'll go get Clark's old crib down from the attic." He kissed his wife on the cheek before disappearing up into the second floor.

Clark wandered down into the family room a few minutes later, dragging his blanket with him. He saw that Martha had placed the girl on the couch with pillows stacked up so that she wouldn't roll over and hurt herself. The five year old boy climbed up onto the couch and picked up the girl, wrapping her clumsily in his blanket. The little girl cooed softly at him, reaching a tiny hand from the blankets. Clark extended a finger for her and she grabbed it, placing it into her mouth. She began to suck at it, her big blue eyes never leaving Clark's green eyes.

That was how Jonathan and Martha found them half an hour later, sound asleep. Martha couldn't resist and grabbed the camera. She took at least seven million pictures of the new siblings peacefully asleep and together before Jonathan told her it was time to get them into bed. Martha picked up the girl while Jonathan gathered up Clark into his arms. They carried them into Clark's room, where they laid the two peacefully slumbering children down to sleep.

"How precious. They have already bonded," whispered Martha, leaning against Jonathan's chest as they watch their children sleep.

~xXx~

In the middle of the night, Clark was awoken by tiny whimpers. He sat up in bed, wondering what was making the sounds before he realized it was his new sister. He got out of bed and tiptoed over to her crib, which was stationed in a corner of his room. He peeped into the crib and saw his baby sister was awake and crying softly. The little boy picked her up and trekked into the kitchen on the first floor, where he expertly prepared a bottle for her. He had a lot of practice with helping his dad care for orphaned farm animals. A few minutes later, he was feeding his sister, who greedily suckled at the bottle like a starving animal.

Soon Martha came downstairs and halted at the sight before her, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Clark held his finger to his mouth, then pointed down at the baby and mouthed "Sleeping." Martha joined her son and carefully took the little bundle of joy from her son.

"Clark honey, go get dressed for school," Martha whispered. In less than a second, her baby boy was standing before her in jeans, a deep brown shirt and untied tennys, which he sat down at the kitchen table to tie.

~xXx~

"Goodbye Clark! Have a good day!" Martha called out as her son happily skipped into Smallville Kindergarten. The black haired green eyed boy turned and waved before disappearing into the building.

Chloe whimpered from her carseat, her big blue eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh honey, you'll see him later," Martha soothed her young daughter, turning in her seat so that she could lightly tap her nose. The child just looked at her before falling asleep again.

Martha shook her head as she headed back to the farm to milk the cows. When she arrived, the redhead woman stepped out of the car, scooping up Chloe as she went. The woman made her way to the barn, where she made a spot for Chloe in a bale of hay.

Martha then sat on a stool and began to milk Old Betsy, the farm's cow. As she milked her, Martha began to hum a merry little tune. Soon, Jonathan entered the barn and saw his new daughter in the hay, waving her arms and kicking her legs.

"Hello, Princess!" crooned Jonathan, scooping up his baby and lightly tossing her into the air. The little girl gurgled as she snuggled into the man's arms.

"Hello Jonathan, Martha." Lionel entered the barn just then. He spied the girl in Jonathan's arms and tickled her feet, causing the infant to kick her legs harder. "This must be little Chloe Anne, hmm?" He wiggled his fingers in front of the young girl's face, causing for her to grab his ring finger and admire the gold band that he wore. "So you want to adopt her?" The Kents nodded as the multibillionaire reached into his briefcase to give them some papers to sign…

~xXx~

The following week was spent with decorating Chloe Anne's new room (which used to be the office) and buying new baby things. Martha refused to decorate her new daughter's room with pink, saying that she hated the color with a passion.

Clark had loved his sister from the moment he laid eyes on her. When he was not at school, he would hold her and play with her while his parents were busy with the farm. The two siblings began to form a strong bond. Wherever Clark would go, he would take Chloe Anne with him. Even when they would take a nap, the little girl would snuggle herself onto the boy's chest or his side.

One night, Clark was up because he couldn't sleep. Finally, he decided to peek in on Chloe Anne and see what she was doing. He tiptoed past his parent's room and into her bedroom, where he crept over to her crib.

To his surprise, she was also still awake, her big innocent blue eyes staring at Clark as she laid on her back.

"Hey Chloe Bear," softly crooned Clark, gently picking her up out of her crib and holding her close to him "You couldn't sleep either?" The little girl grabbed his flannel pajama top in her fists and snuggled up closer to Clark, speaking soft baby talk. Clark walked over to the rocking chair, where he began to rock back and forth while humming a lullaby.

And that was where Martha Kent found her two children the following morning, sound asleep and peacefully hugging each other.

_**TWO YEARS LATER…**_

"Come on Chloe, you can do it!" Clark cheered his little sister on as she took a hesitant step, then promptly fell down again. Instead of crying like she usually did, she just picked herself back up and toddled over to Clark, falling into his lap. "Yay, Chloe!" The seven year old boy didn't care that he was getting weird looks from his classmates or that his teacher was hiding a grin by pretending to cough several times.

After all, nothing exciting ever happen on take your parents to school day.

Chloe pushed herself up out of her brother's lap and walked on unsteady feet over to Will Cody, the school bully. Clark felt his hackles rising as he watched his little sister babbling in his ear.

"Get lost brat!" Will Cody snarled, pushing the two year old girl down. Chloe began to wail as Clark stood to beat the living daylights out of the boy. But Martha Kent and the bully's mother had already beaten him to it.

Chloe ran to Clark and buried her head into his shoulder, bawling her heart out. Clark just held his little baby sister and rocked her back and forth until she was halfway asleep.

"Clark," she mumbled before falling asleep. Clark smiled at his sister's first word.

~xXx~

_**THREE YEARS LATER…**_

Chloe woke up to the pounding crash of lightning outside her window. She whimpered as a treebranch crashed into her window, causing for her to shriek, jumping out of bed, and zoom-zoom herself into Clark's bed, where she barrowed herself into her older brother's chest, like she used to when she was younger and smaller.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Clark sat up in bed, gently rubbing his younger sister's back as she sobbed into his chest.

"Scary dream…" she gasped, jumping up as another crack of lighting crashed though the night's stillness.

_"Hush a bye little girl, Just shut your eyes and sleep tight,"_ Clark sang in a soft, soothing voice. Within second, Chloe was sound asleep, her thumb tucked into her mouth and her blankie wrapped around her.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

"Come on Clark, faster!" Ten year old Chloe whined as Old Sunny trotted along the old riding trail at a slow pace.

"Chloe, I told you a dozen times that Old Sunny is going as fast as he can go at his age," her fifteen year old brother gently chided his younger sister. Chloe made a disapproving sound as she leaned back into her brother's chest.

Suddenly, she spied something that caught her attention.

"Clark, look! Caves!" The ten year old girl scrambled off of the elderly horse and darted inside one of the caves. Clark cursed himself as he hopped off the horse, speedily tying him to a tree before following his sister inside.

He stopped and marveled at the silver inscriptions that lined the walls of the cave. He wandered around until her found Chloe. She was holding a silver medallion in her tiny hands as she examined it with a jeweler's eye.

Clark spied a platform with a cutout that matched the medallion to a T. he took the small object from Chloe's hands before setting it into the cutout.

Suddenly a blast of cold air hit the two siblings, causing for Chloe to cling to Clark's side as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. When she opened them again, they had been transported to an Arctic Wonderland. They stood inside a grand palace made of ice; the interior was lined with computers and other odd objects that they had never seen before.

Just then, an oddly famillere voice spoke.

"Hello, Kal-El, Bel-Le."

**Up next, Clark's first day of high school and Chloe finds her passion for writing.**


End file.
